When Alice and Jasper met
by Remona.Alkev
Summary: Now, the whole Twilight saga is not my thing. Bella and Edward. . . kind of freak me out. However, this is about Alice and Jasper, who are adorable. This is how they met. Hate will be completely ignored so don't bother posting it. (:
1. Chapter 1

_I hate Philadelphia. Why the hell did I come here?_ Jasper sulked as he walked along the sidewalk. Several girls pointed at him and giggled. _Have I mentioned I hate Philadelphia? Oh, and the rain._ He pulled the collar of his jacket up, just to do something. As much as he didn't feel any cold from the rain, it made humans smell so much more potent. Jasper didn't want to kill another human unless necessary.

 _Damn human blood. . . is there another way? I don't want to feel their emotions as they die anymore. It just drags me down deeper._ Then, there came a sort of prickly feeling on the back of his neck, the kind of feeling he got when someone was watching him. Jasper looked up to see a diner. Rain obscured his view but he smelled the signature musky scent of a vampire.

 _Something about the smell is different_ Jasper mused. _Sweet, flowery, it's almost familiar. . ._ He wanted to smell more. _This is stupid. So stupid. So very stupid. But I want to. . . I need to talk to another vampire anyway, maybe they have word of Maria. I need to stay away from wherever she is._ He strained to hear the conversation in the diner. A waitress was talking to the vampire. "Honey, if you've been waiting so long he ain't worth it."

"Oh, he is. He's just a bit late is all." The voice was like bells, it must be a girl vampire.

The waitress's voice, raspy by comparison made itself known. "Two months of waiting ain't gonna bring ya nothin!"

"I know what I'm doing."

A sigh. "Can I getcha anything? You must be hungry."

"I'm okay. Thanks!" The voice chirped. Then it muttered, "Why does it always have to rain? I can't tell what day it'll happen! I can't SEE!"  
"See?" Jasper murmured. She said it as if the word see meant something different. Waves of frustration emitted from the restaurant. "Couldn't it have told me the damn date? Where are you, Jasper?"

 _SHE KNOWS MY NAME! RUN!_ Jasper thought. But he could not move away. As if they had their own thoughts his feet started to lead him to the door. _Where are my feet going? I do not WANT to go over to the diner where a creepy person is waiting for me!_ He opened the door, stepped inside and his eyes locked on the small figure at the barstool. He took off his jacket and shook out his too-long hair, combing it out of his eyes. _Don't want anything restricting me from my full fighting potential. Oh, what do you know? I'm thinking reasonably. Where was my sensible side when I decided to walk in here?_

The figure spun lazily in circles, looking vacantly at the ceiling. Contentment seemed to fill the restaurant and the happiness of the figure hit Jasper as hard as a newborn. The stool stopped spinning and the other vampire looked at him. For the first time Jasper could see her face. Pale, ivory skin, a petite form, barely taller than five feet.

She was deceptively delicate but Jasper bet she was hiding strength in that body. Her dark hair was cropped short and was arranged in haphazard, careless spikes around her elfin face. Her eyes. . . were like nothing he had ever seen before. They were gold. Not only their color but the depth of them amazed him. Hey swam with intelligence and mischief. _Wow, she's. . . beautiful._ Jasper cringed. In his experience, beautiful women were the most dangerous. But something about her made him want to protect her. As she stood and danced towards him Jasper couldn't help but be entranced by the wild happiness and affection that radiated from her.

"You've kept me waiting a long time." She sang, her red lips curving into a smile.

 _What do I say to that?_ Jasper ducked his head, murmuring "I'm sorry ma'am."

"Such the southern gentleman." She giggled then her face transformed into a pout that would have made the devil himself cave into her every wish. "But I have been waiting."

"I. . ." Jasper swallowed. "didn't realize there was somewhere I had to be."

"Ah, you're worth it Jasper. This is soo exciting! I can't believe - oh my goodness! I have so much to explain!" She bounced up and down on her toes then grabbed his hand. "Come on Jazzy!"

"Jazzy? Wait - AH!" The pixie-vampire-girl dragged him over to a booth in the back corner, far away from everyone else in the diner. Literally dragged. Jasper was positive his feet were going to carve a path in the floor. On the way, he accidentally dropped his coat. Jasper had the sudden and overwhelming urge to run away, yelling "Stranger danger!" _Thats stupid. You can deal with this. She is just a girl. A beautiful girl. Beautiful girls are dangerous. But she seems so happy to see me. . . WAIT! Jasper do you want to make her happy that badly? What if she tries to kill you? Would you die just to make her happy? I think the emotions are getting to me. Be polite. She is a lady after all._ They both sat.

The girl was fidgeting in place, ecstatic. Jasper was zoning out, trying to find ways to escape. . . not that he didn't want to be near her! Frankly, Jasper wanted to watch her forever. Being around her was happy. Even being in her presence was distracting enough to mostly douse the bloodlust, the fire burning in his throat. "Eventually we HAVE to get you more new clothes. OHHH! We can match! Wait. No. Malls are too public. Errr. I'll just do it on my own and- Oh! Yes! Then we should get to know each other. Oh Jazzy I'm so excited! I-"

"Pardon me."

"Hmm?'

"Who are you?"

The girl looked ashamed. "I'm so sorry. I haven't said anything to clarify. My name is Alice and I am going to teach you how to live without drinking human blood."

Jasper choked. "What?" _I knew she was crazy! Why would anyone in their right mind be happy to see me?_ "Please, tell me you're not joking."

"I'm not. See my eyes?"

"Yes." _Your beautiful eyes._

"I drink animal blood."

"But-"

"Yep, it's gross compared to human but better than feeling their emotions as you take them right?"

"How do you know-"

"It's going to be hard but I'll help you through the whole thing!"

"How do you know about me?" He whispered.

"I can see the future! Well, possible futures. Things that might happen. Possibilities. I've been seeing you ever since I was a little girl, those visions are all I can remember from my human life. Well, they continued and I knew I'd meet you here. I saw you and Peter and Charlotte talking about you going to Philadelphia and then I saw you and me at the diner." She laughed. "I would make one heck of a fortune teller." She paused. "Or a palm reader."

"Try to read mine?" Jasper asked, unrolling his sleeve and holding his hand out. _WHAT ARE YOU DOING! This could end badly. What if she's scared off?_ Far from being scared off the girl looked delighted. She took his hand and ran her fingers over the palm, tracing each line of his hand. She didn't glance once at his scars, on the contrary she ignored them.

"You, are going to live a long, happy life, gain four siblings, and you'll meet two people you consider parents. Oh! Also, your love line is very long. This is fun!" She squealed. She looked away from his palm, her face serious. "At this point in time, you're unsure of whether or not you want to become like me, a vegetarian. Keep in mind that I'll follow you until the ends of the earth, waiting for your consent." She smirked and winked.

 _She is a dangerous woman._ Jasper confirmed. _Dangerous, dangerous woman who can save me. Who won't give up on me_. Jasper felt his face form an unfamiliar expression, a smile. "A fortune teller is hard to escape. I think I'll go with you."

The glee that exploded from the girl made his head spin. Warily, Jasper stood, ready to run. Her eyes softened and became almost sad. "I'm sorry."

 _You have nothing to be sorry for._

"I am a bit over exuberant at times."

 _That's a major understatement._

"But all I want is to help you. I won't ask for anything more."

 _I believe you but once you know what I am, what I've done you'll disappear. Angels are too good for monsters like me._

As if reading his mind, Alice said; "I know about Maria. I know what happened to you. I know what you've done and I still lov- want to help." Her eyes were earnest, and Jasper believed her. She, this angel was his last chance for salvation. Alice's expression became vacant, her eyes glassy. Her eyes widened in fear. "Jasper- Trust me okay?"

"Wha-" Alice grabbed him and kissed him. Dimly, Jasper heard a smash, smelled blood. Human blood. His lips parted and he started to pull away from her, towards the source. A waitress who had dropped a plate. Small fingers twisted into his hair, gently pulling his face back towards Alice. "Don't pay attention to that! Pay attention to me!" Alice hissed.

 _Oh. That's why she's kissing me. So I'll smell her and think about her._ Alice kissed him again and Jasper responded. Bliss. She was warm and gentle and - nobody, much less Maria had ever touched him like this. . . _Wait. No. I should not be doing this. She should not be doing this she barely knows me! She- Bad bad bad idea. Bad idea. Bad idea._ He had no idea how long he had stood there before Alice snatched his hand again and hauled the bewildered Jasper out of the diner.


	2. Chapter 2

_What is happening? I walk into a diner and the next thing I know a girl who might be insane is dragging me off into the woods._ "Let's go to my cabin, it's far away from humans. Come on!" Alice cheered.

 _Oh, and this girl kissed me and almost said she loves me. I don't get this. Well, as long as I'm going to hell. . . I should enjoy it._ They arrived in front of a log cabin. "A permanent settlement?" Jasper asked.

"Yes! I've been here for two years! By the way, I have some clothes for you!' Alice announced.

 _Two years?_ "Why?"

"Everyone needs clothes! Plus shopping is fun!"

"Alright." Alice let go of him and skipped into another room. Jasper fully got his first look at what was around him. The cabin was cozy with plush furniture and blankets. Some men's boots, socks, and scarf were piled next to the door. An unfamiliar emotion of jealousy filled him. _So I'm not the only male she tried to help._ Jasper scowled and looked back around. There was a kitchen. _Why does she need a kitchen?_ "NO! I forgot!" Alice wailed. A basin of water appeared on the stove.

"Are you cooking?"

Alice stared at him. "NO! Gross. I need a bath. I like hot water, and as we're in the middle of nowhere I have to heat my own!"

Jasper had a sudden and very disgraceful vision of Alice bathing and he shook his head. "What was that about clothes?"

"Here you go!" Alice handed him a soft, cotton, long-sleeved shirt and a pair of trousers. Then she handed him a coat just like the one he had left at the diner. "How did you-"

"I kinda saw you would forget it and it was my fault so I decided to buy another one," Alice said, looking down and tracing her foot over the floor. "I got you boots and socks and a scarf too, they're by the door. _Oh, they were for me._ A feeling of smugness filled Jasper. _No other men huh? I should not be this pleased about this._

"By the way, I'm sorry for my behavior earlier. We couldn't escape fast enough and- it was inappropriate to kiss you." She gave him the pouting/pleading face again. "Please forgive me."

 _How can I resist her?_ "It's alright ma'am." Jasper ran his hands through his hair.

"Alice." She corrected. "Now, you just ate so you should be okay for now, but in the morning I'll show you how to hunt properly!" She closed her eyes. "If we keep to this track we will find the Cullens in no time and we'll live happily ever after!"

 _A pixie-angel just told me we would live happily ever after. I have finally completely lost my mind._ Jasper rubbed his eyes to make sure that she was not a hallucination. "Who are the Cullens?"

"I didn't tell you? No? Stupid me! Okay, they're a family of vegetarians like me that we're destined to join! Their leader is Carlisle and he has a mate, Esme. There is a son Edward and another couple Rosalie and Emmett! We are going to be the best of friends! I'll tell you later."

"You said, four siblings when you read my palm." Jasper murmured.

She winked. "What makes you think I won't be your honorary sibling too?"

"Uh." _Eloquent Jasper, great. Make a fool out of yourself, will you? I can't see you as a sibling you kissed me and- it meant NOTHING! She was trying to distract me!_

"I'm going to change! I'll be right back in a second!" Alice said happily.

"Okay." _Why does she need to change clothes? They're not dirty at all! I don't get this. I swear, she behaves like a human! Maybe she is trying to feel human._ Absently, Jasper changed and as soon as he finished the door banged open and Alice came shooting out.

She was wearing new clothes, a black knee-length dress. It was tight fitting until the hips where it flowed loosely around her. Luckily or unluckily for Jasper, the neckline was high and her sleeves were down to her wrists. She had donned stockings and boots. He supposed a skirt of shorter lengths was good to run in. "You look much better!" She squealed, "Not that you weren't handsome already but you look even more handsome than usual!" She flung her arms around him.

 _Handsome?_ "Thank you?" Jasper felt his skin prickle at her proximity. With anyone else, he would have shied away but with Alice. . . she was so content he simply couldn't move away. How she could reach a hand put to him of all people was astonishing. Nervously, Jasper put his arms around her. Alice pouted, "You're too tall."

Her tone was enough to make Jasper want to shrink down to her size just not to hear that sad voice again. "I'm afraid I am unable to change my height. Also, I know you're making fun of me since you are still happy." Jasper looked down at Alice to see she was still hugging him. Jasper cleared his throat and Alice sprang away from him looking embarrassed. "How about I show you around?"

"Alright." Jasper felt surprisingly empty without her next to him but he banished the feeling. Alice frowned and murmured, "Don't act like you do in the future. You're just. . . acquaintances. Don't scare him off. You know Jasper is reluctant to have contact with others. It's a miracle he hasn't run away yet. Bad Alice." A mild smile bloomed on her face and she calmly walked around the house gesturing at random appliances. He missed the excitement radiating from her but now that she was staying in one place he could observe her. Her lecture went on and on, however, Jasper didn't hear a word, he was too enraptured by watching her.

 _So graceful, so elegant. So-_

"And this is your room!" She swung open a door.

Jasper stared. It had a bed in it and the shelves were lined with books. There was a dresser filled with clothes. "My room?"

"You'll be staying, right?'

"Yes!' He said hastily.

"Then you'll need your own room! You _will_ want to escape from my incessant chattering occasionally. Ohhhhh! I saw that you visited a human library at night and found some books on the Civil war! I remember the titles and I KNOW you didn't finish them so I got them for you!"

 _She's not mentioning that I murdered the librarian._ "That was ten years ago. . . how long have you been a Vampire?"

"Ohhh. Well, I can't exactly remember. A LOT of my life is blank. I only really remember my visions of you! I'll leave you be, there's a lot to absorb. I'll explain later. Oh dear, I keep on saying I'll explain later. It's just. . . I have to get out my excitement before it overwhelms you." She flashed him a dazzling smile and with a final burst of glee, she exited the room. Jasper stared at the closed door _Why would this sweet girl take me in? And She seems so innocent . . . I would like to-_ _That is not appropriate Jasper._ He chided. _Try to be a gentleman at least. "_ Dammit." _She's making it hard._


	3. Chapter 3

ALICE POV

 _Be very calm. Be very calm. HOW THE HECK AM I SUPPOSED TO BE CALM? JASPER IS IN MY HOUSE! The love of my immortal life is-_ "Oh goodness. Oh goodness. What if I mess up? What if I- What if he doesn't love me? What if I screwed it up? Oh god." A vision flashed in her head.

 _Alice was curled up on the bed, trying for the zillionth time to just come close to a sleep-like state. Not remembering her human life took its toll and Jasper had had to tell her what sleeping felt like. . . "A release from worry." She firmly closed her eyes and breathed deeply._

" _You tryin again darlin?" Came a drawl from behind her._

 _She sighed and sat up. "Yes, I am. I want to know what it's like."_

 _Jasper sat down. "Wanna do something fun?" His now golden eyes were alight with mischief. "Sure."_

" _I love you darlin." Jasper put his mouth gently on hers, kissing her sweetly, fingers stroking her hair. He was being the perfect gentleman and Alice hated it. "Jazzy?"_

" _Hn?" He opened his eyes, looking slightly dazed._

" _Please just-"_

" _Not until we're actually married. We have to wait until I can be around the priest without killing him."_

" _Please?" Alice gave him her devastatingly cute begging face._

" _Alice I'd give you the world but not this. Yet."_

 _Alice turned her back on him and felt the trembling disappointment of rejection. "Fine. When we get married."_

"Well, he's a stubbornly charming gentleman but he and I are still on track!" Alice squealed. She hopped in circles. "Yessssssss!"

"Whatcha doin Miss Alice?" Came the Texan drawl she loved so much.

"Eekkk!" _Why didn't I see that? Oh, this is sooo embarrassing. I'm going in circles and- I must look crazy! Wait. I already look crazy! I dragged him off into the woods and kissed him out of nowhere!_ Alice was thankful vampires couldn't blush. _Well, it's only rational. I've been dreaming of him for so long and now he's here!_ Alice flung her arms around Jasper and he stiffened. "Just relax." She murmured. "I won't hurt you Jazzy." She looked up at him and ran her fingers through his hair. "Come on Jazzy, You know I-"

"Jazzy?" he asked, clearing his throat uncomfortably and pulling back.

"Oh. It's my nickname for you." She said sadly. "If you don't want me to use it-"

"You can."

"Yayyy!" She hugged him again and he closed his eyes, seeming to savor the moment. "Do you want my coat?" He asked suddenly.

"What?"

"It's cold. . . I think. You seem to like acting human so. . . " He fidgeted.

"You're adorable!" She said happily. "Sure!" He gave her his new coat and Alice sniffed it. It already smelled like him. Jasper scowled. "I am anything but adorable."

"You're right. You're handsome, and determined and strong and-" Alice coughed to hide her embarrassment. "We should go hunting. Follow me!" _Don't tell him how you feel yet Alice. But he probably knows already. Just tell him! Why can't my visions have-_

 _They were sitting in the house and Alice plucked up the courage to tell him. She looked up from her book to say- "Jasper."_

 _He was lying on his back near the crackling fire, carving a piece of wood. "Hm?"_

" _We need to talk."_

" _Bout what darlin?"_

" _I love you." Alice blurted. " I always have. I will forever and if you don't-"_

"Well, tell me how it ends!" Alice instructed herself. Sadly, her gift did not comply.

Jasper POV

He ran after Alice. _Stupid. Do not get carried away. She's just being. . . overly friendly? I think she likes me. That in itself is. . . shocking. How anyone could like me, this damaged killer covered in scars, reminded of his mistakes every time he sees himself in a mirror. Damn._ Jasper's eyes focused on alice, who was ahead of him running more gracefully than anything he had ever seen. She looked back, her golden eyes glinting. "Catch me if you can!" Alice vanished.

 _Will she ever stop surprising me?_ Jasper shot after her, following the flash of black, white and gold that flew ahead of him, teasing him, taunting him. An angel beyond his reach. He put on a final burst of speed and he tackled her. "You're caught." He drawled.

"I knew that would happen." Alice giggled.

Jasper smiled, a true smile. _How long before today has it been since I smiled like this? Probably since I was human. It's funny how my depression vanishes so quickly when I'm with her._

"Okay." Alice said. "Can you let me up?"

Once he truly realized the compromising position they were in, Jasper was furious with himself _. Tainting an angel are you? What kind of monster- wait. I'm still on top of her!_ Jasper stood and helped her up. "Sorry bout that Miss Alice."

"I didn't mind." Alice said. "It was nice to see you smile. Before we hunt, I should tell you, I have a phone back at my howse so you can call Peter and Charlotte.

 _Damn, I totally forgot about them!_ Jasper sulked. "Thank you, Miss-"

"For goodness sake! Call me Alice."

"Yes ma'am- Alice."

She graced him with a brilliant smile. "Good Jasper!" She laughed and stood on her tiptoes to pat his head. "I ain't no dog Alice." Jasper said with a small smile as he felt the waves of enthusiasm rolling off her..

"Now, I show you how we hunt."

"Alright." _If you smile again._

"Smell that? The animal blood? It has an almost muddy scent."

"Yes." _It's not revolting it's just. . . .unappetizing._  
"That's a deer, most carnivores are better but deer are pretty common here."

"Alright."

"Sooooo let's go!" Alice dove into the foliage and the scent of blood filled the air. Jasper was starving. He hadn't eaten in weeks so he pounced and drank.

They were back at the cabin. "Easier than I thought." Jasper said softly.

Alice nodded. "Yep I hoped so. Do you want to call Peter?"

"Yes."

"Kay! Here's the phone!" Alice pointed to the counter where a large black telephone rested.

"Thank you."

"No problemo!" Alice chirped. "Bathtime!" She tripped off.

Jasper groaned. _Do not think inappropriate thoughts. Do NOT!_ He picked up the phone and dialed Peter. Peter was unusual. He and Charlotte kept up a normal facade, with a house but hunted far away from their town so no suspicion would arise. The phone rang. "Lo?" Came a cheerful voice.

"I believe it's hello." Jasper said.

"Jasper! What do ya know? He's alive! You haven't talked to me in MONTHS you Bastard! How the hell are ya?"

Peter POV

Charlotte and I were having a good ol game of chess when the phone rang. I hoped it was Jasper. "Lo?" I asked, hoping Jasper would be Jasper and correct me.

"I believe it's hello." Jasper said.

"Jasper! What do ya know? He's alive! You haven't talked to me in MONTHS you Bastard! How the hell are ya? Wait. How are you calling me? Did you kill some lovely old couple again so you could use their phone?"

"No."

"Ah, you're using a public phone. Are you still dead set on starving to death before you kill again?"

"No."

"A man of little words I like tha- WHAT?"  
"Uh, Well. . . "

"Did ya meet a gal?"

"Sort of."

I covered the mouthpiece of the phone. "Char! Jasper won't be alone for all time!"

"He met someone?"

"Apparently. Gimme a sec. Who is this girl?"

"Alice."

"Ya gotta be more specific. I don't know any Alice's that have recently me a Jasper."

"Oh."

"Well! Tell me what she looks like!"

"She's beautiful. Black hair, gold eyes-"

"GOLD? Are ya after a human?" I gave Charlotte a panicked look. She looked worried.

"NO!" Jasper yelled.

"Okay, so she's a vamp?"

"Yes."

I sighed in relief and Char relaxed. "Then why the weirdo eyes?"

"She only drinks animal blood. I'm going to try to do that too."

"You're going to live off animals?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'd like to meet this gal of yours. Where are ya?"

"Philadelphia."

"We'll be there tomorrow."


End file.
